


Tyler & Jamie

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: Catfish: The NHL Version [2]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Girl!Tyler, Internet Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: When Jamie Benn sees pictures of this tattooed model on Instagram he instantly fell in love. She was beautiful and so full of life in every picture he saw of her and the conversations they had were endless but is Tyler everything Jamie wants in a girl?





	1. Dear Max and Nev

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates!

"A new day, and a new episode," Nev said sitting on the bed in the hotel room.

"And a new string of hearts to mend," Max said. As he pulled up a chair next to Nev to start looking through emails.

"This on looks interesting.

Subject: Tattoos and Incorrect Locations

Dear Max and Nev,

My name is Jamie and I live in Dallas Texas, I play hockey for the Dallas Starts. About a year ago I met this girl Tyler online, she was everything I wanted. She was funny, beautiful, and smart, so full of life and didn't have a problem with being one of the guys. Until 6 months into the relationship, she deactivated not only her Instagram but also her Facebook and Twitter. Then a month later she resurfaced and started talking to me like nothing had happened. Along with her activating her accounts again, the location changed twice in the last few months. Please, Nev and Max, I need your help.

Jamie" Nev said reading the email.

"She's changed her locations two times in the last month?" Max asked.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that she disappeared and then came back and just continued talking to him," Nev said.

"That's a good point, so should we call him?" Max asked

"Yeah, we should," Nev said. He logged onto Skype and pulled up Jamie waiting for him to answer.

After a few moments of ringing, a guy with broad shoulders and tattoos sticking out of the sleeves of a white t-shirt said, "Hi Nev and Max."

"Hey, Jamie," Nev said.

"Your teeth are so white it's like I can't see," Max said

Jamie let out a chuckle before running his fingers through his slicked back hair.

"So why don't you tell us a little bit about Tyler," Nev asked.

"Um... she's incredible. We met on Instagram. I was looking at a friends page who plays for the Bruins and I saw he tagged her in one of his pictures and went to her page and was looking through her pictures and then thought you know what I have to message this girl. So I went for it and we were talking every day. We have so much in common. She grew up in Toronto and has three dogs, she had tattoos and her eyes are this amazing brown color. Until like any other day I log on to my Instagram to message her and she wasn't in my DM list so I thought okay I'll just look through my followers and she was just gone. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram all of it gone and then I was talking to one of the guys who plays for Boston and asked what happened to Tyler and just got nothing. Like she didn't even exist and then a month later she just text me 'Hey baby. How did your morning workout go?' Like she hadn't been gone for almost a month."

"Wow, so she just left?" Max asked

"Yeah," Jamie said back.

"Did you ask her what happened?" Nev said.

"I tried but every time she decided to change to subject."

"Are you very dead set on her looking like she does in the pictures?" Nev asked.

"No, I think as long as she's still the same girl I talk to on the phone I won't really care. Just because someone looks a certain way that doesn't mean you should love them any less."Jamie said

"Okay, Jamie how about this. Later today Max and I are getting on a flight to go to Dallas and meet you and we'll talk more about Tyler when we get there." Nev said

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Alright bye, Jamie."

"Bye Max, bye Nev." He said logging off.

Nev closed the computer and turned to look at Max, "So Dallas."

"Dallas here we come."

 


	2. Meeting Jamie

"So we just got off the plane in Dallas and after we check into our hotel we are going to go over to Jamie's house to meet him and hopefully hear more about Tyler," Nev said heading out to the car they rented on their way to the hotel.

"Definitely," Max said

Nev and Max drove to the hotel and dropped their luggage before texting Jamie. They got into the car and drove to Jamie's house.

"What do you think is going to happen when we start going through everything?" Max asked

"Honestly I have no idea. I guess all we can really do is hope for the best," Nav said as they pulled into Jamie's street.

"Is this the house?" Max asked as they pulled up to a white brick two story house.

"Yeah, it is. This is a really nice place." Nev said before they got out of the car.

Nev and Max walked up to the door with the camera crew behind them. Nev knocked on the door and waited outside. They heard it unlock and the 6'2 guy they saw on video chat came to greet them as they heard a dog barking in the background.

"Hey, guys," Jamie said.

"Hey." Nev got out before a dog came running into the room and right up to Nev and Max and started to lick and their hands.

"Who is this guy?" Nev asked.

"That's Juice, He's my brother Jordie's dog," Jamie asked. Nev and Max petted Juice for a little bit before Jamie asked, "Can I get you guys anything? Coffee, water?"

"Yeah sure, Coffee. Max, you want anything?"

"I think I'm good. But thanks."

Jamie then disappeared into the kitchen to get Nev a cup of coffee while the camera crew set up.

When Jamie came back they all sat on the couch and Jamie had his computer up and running to show Max and Nev everything he knew about Tyler.

"So you said that you met Tyler a year ago. How did that happen?" Nev asked.

"I was checking Instagram like any other day and I saw that a guy I knew Tyler Brown had a picture of him and her from the night before at some club in Boston. It said something like, "Double the Tyler double the trouble." So I went to the account tagged and saw all of these photos of her, she is so beautiful with her long brunet hair and has her arms completely in tattooed and in other places too, so I thought I would take a chance and just message her and see what happened. I think like 20 minutes later she sent me a message back saying, "Hey cutie." We would talk every day for hours on end. I was really starting to fall in love. Until she disappeared on me six months in. I got a message back I think three weeks later like she wasn't even gone. With no real explanation and then I noticed that her location would change from Boston to Toronto, I think one time it was somewhere in Dallas." Jamie said

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of stuff going on with this girl. Has she sent you any photos of her?"

"Yeah, I have a few on my phone," Jamie said before pulling his phone out. Max and Nev looked through the photos. Some of her looking down at something with her hands clasped together in front of her face, her brown hair pulled back while she wore a snapback. A lot of the pictures she was showing off her tattoos. As well as a few with her in scantily clad clothes such as swimwear. And a few photos of her dogs.

"Are those her dogs?" Max asked showing him a picture of two black and brown labradors.

"Yeah, that's Marshall and Cash. She just got another puppy not that long ago and swears that we have to name him together."

"Starting your family off right," Max said

"Yeah, I guess. They know it's me when I call her. She always tells the dogs to be quiet and they don't listen until she says, "I'm on the phone with your daddy." So they know it's me."

"You're pretty set then. Have you every skyped with her?"

"I've tried but sometimes she says something about a bad connection or that she's just leaving to go somewhere with friends."

"Do you have a normal time when she calls or texts you?" Max asked

"Not really. I'll normally wake up and I'll see a text from her."

"Do you have her phone number?"

"I do have it. But she doesn't always answer her text messages."

"Okay. So were going to go do some more research and then we'll get back to you when we find something." Nev said as the crew packed up their things and Nev and Max made their way out to the car.

"I really hope this works out," Nev said

"Honestly I don't know what to think. I read through the messages. He really loves about her." Max said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then. Once we do some research, maybe this thing will not seem like one big gray cloud." Nev said as they drove away from the house and back to the hotel.


	3. The Girl Behind The Photos

When they got back to the hotel they evidently went to Nev's room and started their search on Tyler.

"Okay so Jamie, he seems like a great guy," Nev said

"Yeah, he really does," Max replied.

"And then there's Tyler. You said it yourself, Jamie is falling for this girl; if he hasn't already." Nev said opening the computer.

"We just got another email from Jamie. Nev this is everything I have on Tyler, her phone number, all her social media accounts and the pictures she sent me." Nev said reading the email.

"Let's go for the pictures first. The first one...and nothing. What about number two? Nothing!" Nev said

"Try the last one," Max suggested.

"Nothing," Nev said.

"Let's check her social media," Max said.

Nev went to Facebook and typed in her page URL. A page for Tyler Seguin showed up.

"Where does it say she's from?" Max asked

"Toronto and Jamie said she's from Toronto. It says she 25, works for IMG models." Nev read

"How many friends do she and Jamie have in common?" Max asked.

"Ten. Should I message them?" Nev asked

"If any of these people know who Tyler really is we should probably talk to them."

"Let's start. Hi, Jason, this is Nev from the MTV show Catfish we are doing an episode involving two of your friends Jamie and Tyler. If you have any information please contact me at..." Nev wrote to each person they had in common on their friend's list.

They went back to her page to see a new photo uploaded of her and three dogs, one black, one brown and a small white one. Saying,"We'll be home soon with daddy!" and a few emojis.

Nev and Max then went to Instagram to see the same picture on her account. They looked through her photos and did see that yes her location had changed a lot in the past few months. As if she was moving from place to place until her locations settled in Toronto for a while and more often than not Dallas the last few months as well.

They proceeded to look up her phone number "Her number is 1(416)***-****."

"What does that say? Candace Seguin." Max read.

They looked at the name that came up and clicked on it to see a page with people she was related too. Under sisters, Tylers name came up.

"So it is her," Nev said.

"Apparently so," Max said. Before Nev's phone started to ring.

Nev looked and then pick it up.

"Is this Nev?" The person on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking too?"

"Jason. Jason Demers, I use to be an old teammate of Jamie's before I got traded and I'm currently dating his older brother."

"Nice well, I'm sure you know who Tyler is then."

"Yeah, Jamie won't shut up about her."

"Have you ever talked to Tyler?"Max asked

"Yeah, once when I was in Boston last season during a game. I met her and she asked me about Jamie. Wondering how he was." 

"Did she tell you why?" Max asked

"Yeah she said she broke her phone, I even saw it, the screen was completely shattered."

"Okay thanks, man, is there any way we could talk to Jordie?"

"He's going to be in Dallas to pick up Juice actually. So maybe tomorrow. His flight hasn't gotten in yet."

"Alright, thanks, Jason."

"Yeah no problem man," Jason said before Nev hung up the phone.

"Looks like we should tell Jamie the good news," Nev said and he looked at Max with a smile on his face.


	4. Telling Jamie

Nev and Max waited until the next day to tell Jamie about what they found out on Tyler. The next morning Nev texted Jamie and waited for his reply which said that they could come over at 12. Nev and Max arrived at Jamie's a little after 12. They knocked on the door and waited for him. They heard the door open to see Jamie with someone who looked like him standing next to him.

"Hey, Nev, Max. This is my older brother Jordie." Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you," Nev said as he stepped inside.

"We've heard about you from your boyfriend Jason," Max said.

"Yeah, when I called him when my flight got in he said you might have some questions for me," Jordie replied

"Well, why don't we sit down and see what you have to say and then go through what we found yesterday," Nev suggested.

They nodded and proceeded to the living room. Nev got out the computer before saying, "So what do you know about Tyler that Jamie hasn't told you?"

"Not much, I met her once, briefly. I noticed that she was very out there-"

"What do you mean by out there?" Max asked

"She's a party girl. From what I saw and this was before Jamie Knew her."

"Did you tell him?" Nev asked

"I did, but from what he's told me about Tyler, this isn't the Tyler I met in Toronto."

"So she's changed," Max said.

"I guess." Jordie let out.

"Anything else you can tell us?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, so then I guess that leaves going through everything we found yesterday," Nev said as he opened the computer.

"So the first thing we did was go through all the photos you sent us and got nothing. Then we checked Facebook and got her page up and it said that she was 25 and from Toronto and works for a model company, what we didn't do which we should have is call the company and ask if she does work there. If you don't want to we don't have to?" Nev said

"I think we should," Jamie said.

"You sure Chubbs because once we do there is no going back?" Jordie asked. Jamie nodded but didn't say anything.

They spent a minute trying to find the number for the company and once they did Nev waited on the phone for someone to pick up on the other side of the line.

"Hi, yes, I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to whoever runs the department where you have the records for all of the models who currently work for your company?"

"Sure, I will transfer you over just give me one moment." The woman on the other side of the line said. They waited a moment before they heard a man's voice.

"This is Adam how many I help you?"

"Hi, Adam I was wondering if you have a model named Tyler Seguin working for your company?" Nev asked before he quickly turned the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Let me see... We do have her. But she is currently living in Dallas and on vacation so Tyler isn't working right now."

"Alright thank you," Nev said cutting the phone call short.

"So she currently in Dallas. I guess I should ask you if you saw the post that was on her Facebook yesterday?" Nev asked

"No."

"Well, Tyler posted a picture of her and her dogs saying..." Nev trailed off showing him the photo. "Then we checked out her Instagram and looked at the locations and it looked like she was moving. Then after we looked up her phone number and the name Candace Seguin showed up-"

"Tyler's younger sister," Jamie said

"Her name did show up under relatives. I guess the next step would be is to call Tyler and meet up."

"Can I call her? I feel that she needs to hear it from me."

"Yeah, man do what you have to."

 Jamie got up and got his phone and called Tyler.

"Hey, babe." They heard Tyler say through the phone.

"Hey, Ty."

"What's going on? You sound upset."

"Umm... Tyler, I need to tell you something."

"What Jamie. What did you do?"

"I called Catfish. So I could finally meet you. I was getting sick and tired of you always dodging to meet me so I took matters into my own hands."

"I really wish you had talked to me about this Jamie."

"I know but I had too."

"When do you want to meet up?"

"Tomorrow, maybe I could come over and we can sit down and talk this out."

"Yeah, sure baby. I'll see yo tomorrow. I'll send you my address."

"Alright, I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay bye Baby. Love you too." Tyler said as Jamie disconnected the call.

"You okay Chubbs?" Jordie asked.

"Yeah Jor, I'll be fine."

"Why don't we come back in the morning and talk a little more before we go over to meet Tyler. I'm sure this is a lot to take in." Nev said as they crew packed their stuff to please.

When Nev and Max got into the car they started to talk.

"When he called Tyler he didn't sound happy. Almost as if he didn't want to meet her."

"Maybe we'll find out why tomorrow."


	5. Jamie's Thoughts & Meeting Tyler

"Yesterday when we left Jamie's house he sounded like he didn't want to meet Tyler," Nev said

"It is a scary experience, finding all this out in a few days can be kind of scary," Max said as they got into the car and drove over to Jamie's.

They pulled up to the house minutes later. They got out of the car and walked to the door. They knocked and Jordie opened the door.

"Can we come in and talked to him?" Nev asked

"Yeah,"

They walked through the house and sat down in the living room when Juice walked over to them. They sat an played with Juice while Jordie got Jamie.

"Hey man, you okay?" Nev asked as Jamie came into the room.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I've known Tyler for less than a year and I've fallen for her so quickly. I guess at that moment it really hit me that I was going to meet this outgoing girl who makes me want to settle down and having these things that I didn't know I really wanted." Jamie said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, in such a short time but if you're sure you're ready we can go and meet this girl," Max said putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Max, Nev, Jordie, and Jamie drove over to Tyler's house in complete silence. It was like every nerve was on fire for Jamie. The pulled up to a long driveway seeing a car parked outside.

"Well we're here," Nev said. They got out of the car, Jamie taking a deep breath fore Nev went to knock on the door. There were a few silent moments before they heard the door open to see Tyler, the girl in the pictures.

You could hear the loud barking of the dogs inside, Tyler making her way outside before closing the door behind her.

Once she was outside, she looked up to see Jamie, he stood silent. No saying anything. He just looked at her, and he looked like a shot puppy.

"Hi, Jamie," she said.

"Hey, Tyler."

That was it, Hey Tyler. Nev looked between the two of them as they stood there silent.

"Um, Tyler why don't you tell us what's been going on with you and Jamie," Nev said.

Tyler looked over a Nev before letting out a breath.

"When I met Jamie I was living in Boston at the time. I was partying, not necessarily taking the best care of myself. Jamie and I started talking when I was thinking about moving back to Toronto to stay with my parents until I made a more permanent decision. A few months after Jamie and I started talking I went and did a self-detox. My agent suggested it. Clear out everything, social media, phone, the friends I had at the time. After a month without that stuff, I was working again and felt like I was in a place to think about what was next, and then I thought about Dallas and Jamie. I packed up everything at my parents' place and rented the house until I get somewhere I bit more permanent." Tyler said.

"Do you plan to say in Dallas?" Max asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan." She said looking at Jamie. He stood there stone-faced.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be in Dallas? Segs, you know we can talk. I will always be there for you." Jamie said.

"I was something I needed to do on my own." She said.

"It still doesn't explain why there was no one in Boston who still talks to you." Max cut in.

"I blocked most of their numbers. The only person I still talk to is Brownie, Tyler Brown." She said.

Everyone took a few moments to collect their thoughts before going inside to see that most of the house was still in boxes. There were dog toys on the floor, furniture that didn't really fit the space.

"So now that we've had a little time to think, it's really up to you guys. See where you stand, what you want to do?" Nev said.

Jamie looked over at Tyler reaching out for her hand, not saying anything. 

"I would like to see where this goes," Jamie said.

Tyler sat there nodding her head before reaching over to hug Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more part and then that's it for Tyler and Jamie. I hope you liked this chapter since it has been sitting in docs for a few weeks.


End file.
